Rose Jenny
"Rose Jenny: She Doesn't Know About That.™" Rose Jenny is one of the main characters of Pokémon World Tour: United, and is voiced by Jake Mason. History Rose grew up in Saffron City with her mother Ambrosia and her older sisters Angelica, Alessandra and Acantha. She may have gone through part of the Police Academy training, but at some point she decided to go on her Pokémon Journey instead, and washed out, illegally taking Bango with her. Rose and her mother moved to Pallet Town shortly before the beginning of the series. She was familiar, but not friendly, with Cobalt before beginning their Pokémon Journeys, and got literally dragged into adventuring with Cobalt. Since she hadn't grown up in Pallet Town, she had no issue with climbing onto the Red Monument to gather a sample of Prismatic Powder. When meeting Cobalt's family, Rose is exceedingly awkward. As they enter Route 1, Rose's dislike of nature shows up, and she avoids walking in the tall grass wherever possible, although she does catch her first Pokémon there. Later on Route 1, Rose helps Victor and Biscuit down from the ledge where they had been stuck. Rose and Cobalt then made their way into Viridian City, where they healed their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. Their next stop was to the Viridian City Police Station, where Rose delivered Jenny's Parcel to her the Chief, her grandmother Odessa. She and Cobalt were there as Team Rocket's Billy and Bonnie attacked the Police Station, and pursued the Rocket members in the attack's aftermath. skip to the newer episodes Rose is convinced to go to Pelipper Pier by Victor, and wakes Cobalt up by sending Pepper to teleport onto his chest. She catches Bango eating bacon and reprimands him for it. She tries to pass herself off as a theme park veteran to the ticket taker, to avoid the embarassment of being a first-time attendee, but begrudgingly gives in when Cobalt is able to successfully charm the ticket-taker at Pelipper Pier into giving the three of them Dash Passes and free entrance. She mostly enjoys himself at Pelipper Pier, and sees Articuno flying over the Exeggutor Drop while they ride it (but decides not to tell Cobalt and Victor about it). Rose buys her first pun shirt, a "Mime the Gap" shirt, solely to spite Cobalt. Rose is unsettled by the Vermilion City Gym, but takes the lead in the battle with Thurl, gifting her top hat to Pepper after he knocks out Thurl's Mr. Mime. Rose is not impressed with Calico and Agean's theatrical entrances, and offers some snarky advice when they argue about how to run the battle. She becomes irate when Agean tells her that she can't change clothes before the match, and flips him off before taking the pun shirt off (she had put it on over her normal clothes) and leaving it on the floor of the arena. When she and Cobalt comment on Calico and Agean's Gym practices, Agean fires back with "Well, shouldn't one of you be a police officer? Shouldn't you be out catching Team Rocket?" Rose becomes enraged. Her anger continues when, during the battle, Pepper misses a Shadow Claw and is knocked out by Calico's Crawdaunt. She is elated when Scramble is able to knock out Ito and Citizen Snips with two Metronome attacks, but then has to revive Pepper and send him out again when Cobalt becomes out of usable Pokémon. In fear, she ends up withdrawing Scramble before she can be knocked out, and unintentionally disqualifies herself from the parlay offered by Calico. Pepper is knocked out, causing them to lose the Gym Battle. Emerging from the elevator, Rose is in a bad mood, and doesn't put up with Thurl's antics at the gift shop. She presumably heals her Pokémon, and begrudgingly hears out Calico and Agean's offer of a Trial challenge, but not if it involves dancing. She and Cobalt are enraged when Victor and Biscuit are shown "kidnapped" on the store's screen, but they accept the challenge. She does not notice when Cobalt offers her a fist bump after hearing about Calico and Agean's teamwork. Rose becomes embarassed and indignant when Calico offers her the half-Phantump of the Opera mask "to hide her feelin's better." During the Trial itself, Rose conventionally finds two of the switches by looking for out-of-place landmarks. She knows immediately what Cobalt's favorite color is, but does not know which of the four Electric-types was Cobalt's favorite at the second challenge. She is apprehensive at the concept of the Compatibility Quiz, and vehemently denies any possibility of a more-than-friendly relationship between herself and Cobalt. She bows to the pressure from the Gym Leaders when they threaten to release footage of her less-than-law abiding activities and call her mother. She actually gets all five of the questions correct, although her answer of "friendliness" when asked what Cobalt looks for is only accepted begrudgingly. When Rose comments on how she can carry the team by herself, Calico delivers a pointed comment about partnership and responsibility. When prompted to temporarily trade one of her Pokémon to Cobalt, she initially could not decide who to loan him, but after Cobalt offered Treble, Rose traded Scramble, with Scramble's permission. Receiving Treble in return, she allowed him to snuggle in her hair. In the rematch battle against Agean, Rose is able to defeat him with Treble's Quick Attack and Ember. Afterwards, she gracefully accepts the non-Gym badges from Agean, and parts with him on good terms. When they go to trade back, Treble gives Rose a kiss on the cheek before he is traded back. When Rose receives Scramble back, she gleefully asks Scramble, "Did you murder it?" Scramble replies happily, and Rose congratulates her. She receives the upper half of the Dual Duel Badge, which she trades with Cobalt despite blushing heavily when Cobalt goes to one knee after dropping her part of the badge. She and Cobalt each receive an EXP Share for their Gym prize, which Rose treasures since now she can train Scramble. They then go to meet the tall woman from the crowd. The group follows the tall woman out of Pelipper Pier and Vermilion City, and Rose buys Nanab split Dippin' Dots on her way out. Before entering Diglett's Tunnel, Rose keeps her hand on Victor's shoulder to comfort him after donning a Pokéball sweatshirt and resettling Sakura. Once inside the tunnel, she follows Cobalt and Victor. She and Cobalt apologize to the woman for the delay, and Rose hears her disdainfully mutter "Humans." Once in the cavern, she dons her Mareep-fleece-lined denim jacket, and notices Bango fixated on something in front of them. When she hears Cadence hoot in distress, Bango turns her head to direct her attention to the shadowy shape of Articuno behind the mysterious woman. She and Cobalt take pictures of her. In the encounter with Articuno and Zapdos, Rose is the more reactionary of the group. When asked about any connection to the people in black, Rose immediately tries to lie to Articuno, saying that they don't know any Rockets. She tries to hush Cobalt when he mentions their friend Cira, and is chastised by him for considering lying to a Legendary. After confirming that they're trying to help Moltres, and establishing that the mysterious woman is there of her own free will, Articuno notices Rose cuddling Sakura. Rose explains Sakura's claustrophobia, and Cobalt further explains the concept of a hug. When Articuno offers her the chance to ask her a question, Rose's question for the Legendary is a sheepish "So you're real, then, huh?" unintentionally angering her. Thankfully, Cobalt smooths over the situation with some flattery. Together, she and Cobalt figure out that Moltres is being held by Team Rocket somewhere near their current location. Rose immediately offers to help beat up the Rockets keeping Moltres captive. When Zapdos makes their grand entrance and causes rocks to fall, Rose is careful to shield Scramble, Bango, and Sakura from harm. In the aftermath, Rose recalls all of her Pokémon except Bango. She is fairly quiet during the mediation between their group and the Legendary Birds. Together, they are able to establish a plan, after explaining the concept of "pretty:" Rose and Cobalt will free Moltres from Team Rocket's control within three days. When Rose tries to argue semantics with Articuno, Cobalt ushers her and the group out, and she takes a picture of the two Birds as they flee. Once back in the Pokémon Center, she immediately releases her team members and gives them all a hug. She checks in with her team, and can tell that Bango is trying to put a brave face on for the younger members of her team. The next morning, Rose is present when Cobalt unwraps a present- a white Team Rocket uniform. They don their disguises, leaving their more conspicuous Pokémon with Victor at the Pokémon Center, and go to the Top Secret Base. Inside, Rose gloats over finding reports on Team Rocket's operations, especially the ones that she was responsible for foiling. When they are discovered, Rose immediately declares that she and Cobalt are members of Internal Affairs, and is able to convince the Grunts to tell them information about Cira. When one of them goes to alert the Bosses, Rose hides the sleeping Grunt with TBD in tablecloth form. When they meet Admin Lilith, Rose immediately digs for information, especially related to the Legendary Birds. After some unhelpful small talk with the Admin, she and Cobalt are taken to meet Zane. Although Rose does not immediately recognize Zane, she and Cobalt reveal their true identities to him. In return for information about Moltres and Team Rocket's schemes, Rose promises to deliver Zane's locket to Victor. On their way out, Lilith mentions that the Boss wouldn't be happy that Rose borrowed her hairstyle, and Rose steals all of the Rocket memos that she can carry. Rose and Cobalt become panicked when they realize that Victor has been kidnapped, and enraged when they find that their Pokémon have also been kidnapped. After waking up the attending Chansey, they rush over to the Ultra Secret Base. After moving the truck, Cobalt reveals the hidden lock, and Rose enters Lilith's security code to open the base. Inside, Rose takes the lead their way past two Rocket Scientists and a Grunt, but becomes enraged when she reads that their Pokémon are listed as "spares," and together, they push the second set of two Scientists off of the cliff and into the pool of water as Rose steals their clipboard. With their cover imploding, Rose and Cobalt briefly speak to a fifth Scientist before rushing the platform where Rocket Bosses Jessie and James are holding Victor and their Pokémon. Rose intimidates the fourth set of Scientists into leaving before tearing away her Rocket disguise to reveal her "classic" outfit, quoting the original Rocket mottos with Cobalt. When Jessie and James try to start their own motto, Rose has Bango fire off an Ember at Jessie, interrupting their lines and making them re-evaluate the Trainers. As the Rocket Bosses flee, Rose has Scramble use Metronome as Mist Ball, which clears out their smokescreen. Jessie and James gloat one last time, which gives Rose the window to have Sakura distract the Rockets with a Vine Whip while Pepper teleports her from their grasp. After the Rockets leave in their submarine, Rose and Cobalt tend to Victor and Biscuit as best as they can, and send them out of the base with Nightlight. When the Gyarados turn on their Rocket captor, and release Moltres from his water prison, Rose Commands them to leave the base. She then asks Moltres if they can have a ride, and she and Cobalt hitch a ride on Moltres's talons as he flies out of the base and around Kanto. Moltres places Rose and Cobalt, along with Treble and Bango, on the roof of the Pokémon Mansion, where Articuno and Zapdos are waiting for them. The Legendary Birds pay tribute to Rose and Cobalt, and Moltres gives Rose one of his feathers before they all fly away, dancing in the sky. Rose and Cobalt then rest on the roof as the sun comes out, happily declaring that they'll figure it out. Personality Rose could be described as the black sheep of her family: she is the first Jenny in years not to go through the Police Academy. She is "not really into the competitive scene," and desperately doesn't want to be a cop. At the same time, she has many skills and talents that are common among police officers and Jennies, and her common first response to less-than-legal situations is to say some variant of "That's illegal, I'm calling the cops! They're my whole family!" She is a born-and-raised city kid, and hates nature. Rose is also impulsive, although not in the same ways as Cobalt. She is a blunt speaker, calling Ms. Mary "old." She is also dedicated to helping people, however grudgingly she might help. She cares for her Pokémon and rewards them by giving them high fives. Her most important feature in a partner is the ability to improvise, and her two biggest pet peeves are people instantly assuming that she's a Jenny, and people instantly assuming that she and Cobalt are dating. Rose is a good actress, able to successfully bluff her way into a Team Rocket base by pretending to be part of Internal Affairs. She enjoys watching sports; her favorite roller derby team is the Saffron Sugar Crash, and she avidly follows pro wrestling. She has stated that her goal of her journey is to take selfies with EVERY Pokémon. Description Despite being fairly short for her age (standing at 5'0" tall), Rose is described as having awkwardly long legs. She has quite the wardrobe of clothes, including multiple dresses, pairs of shoes, t-shirts, jackets, sweaters, and hats. Her backpack is a faded red gingham rucksack. Rose is a fervent Pokétarian: she does not eat or drink Pokémon by-products, especially meat products. She enforces this rule on her Pokémon as much as possible, although not always as strictly. She has high stats in Commanding, Athletics, Perception, and Guile, and low stats in Pokémon Knowledge. She also has at least one level in Mystic Senses. Pokemon For a full list, see: Rose's Pokémon Main Team Bango Bango is a Growlithe and Rose's first Pokemon. Bango is named for Jake's dog, Rango, who passed away shortly before the inception of the podcast. Scramble Scramble is a Togepi, and can be found most of the time in Rose's pack, similar to Bonnie and Dedenne in the anime. Pepper A Charmeleon ghost Rose encountered in the Viridian Forrest. Pepper's previous owner, also a ghost, bequeathed him to Rose upon their leaving the Lost Woods. Sakura A Rose-type Bulbasaur that was abandoned by it's trainer because it wasn't a Cherry-blossom type. Rose traded her Skiddo for it, leaving him with a groomer she knew would take good care of him Dippy A Slowpoke that Rose befriended on Route 22. She wears a very pretty bow and is very slow to respond to any sort of stimuli. Relationships Ambrosia Jenny Rose and her mother generally get along. Ambrosia is not always the most present parent, and she did not take Rose's departure from the Police Academy well. She does worry about Rose quite a bit, and wants Rose to do well on her Pokémon Journey. Hilariously, Rose shows concern for her mother's romance life. Odessa Jenny Rose and her grandmother are fairly close. Odessa was disappointed in Rose when she left the Academy, but is proud of the path that she's on so far. When Odessa was injured in Team Rocket's attack on the Viridian City Police Station, Rose was very concerned for her grandmother's welfare, and paid her at least two visits during her stay. Cobalt Rose and Cobalt are traveling companions. Nothing more than that, despite almost every other character in the series assuming otherwise. Victor Rose and Victor are traveling companions. Cira Rose and Cira could be best described as vitriolic friends. Although they get on each other's nerves frequently, partially because Cira is a member of Team Rocket and Rose's extended family makes up the majority of Kanto's police force, they do care about each other and have each other's backs in a crisis. Fashion Rose is very fashionable, and has quite the wardrobe of clothes. Some of her clothes include... * Red tank top with khaki shorts (her "classic" outfit) * Yellow dress with denim vest * Gauzy beige dress with necklace and sunhat * Pink polka-dotted romper with cropped white jacket and blue tights * Pokéball sweatshirt (red on top, white on bottom) * Denim jacket lined with Mareep fleece, and a Mareep fleece collar * Black Team Rocket uniform (top, miniskirt, and kneesocks (possibly discarded) * White Team Rocket uniform, (top, miniskirt, and trenchcoat) with her hair styled like Jessie's (029) (possibly discarded and abandoned in the Ultra Secret Base) Trivia * Rose and Jake have a lot in common, such as... ** their love of pro wrestling. ** their favorite color is red. * Rose may not be her birth name, as at least one of her relatives almost refers to her with a different name. If her birth name is not Rose, it likely begins with an A, like her sisters and mother. ** Her birth name has been revealed to be Alouette as of the interlude. * If Rose was a Pokémon, she would be a Lugia. * Rose's favorite hot drink is hot chocolate. * Rose is bi, with a preference for guys. * While infiltrating Team Rocket, she adopts the alias "Trish." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans